


Training

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Season 3, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: The sequel to Confronting Belthazor. This is an AU, set in Season 3. Cole wants Phoebe to train with Belthazor.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Belthazor, Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 4
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor





	Training

Phoebe sat up with a grimace.  
Cole had taken her words deliberately and had decided that the best way for her to stay safe was to learn how to become a better fighter,  
which was why she was now training with Belthazor regularly. Cole had told her it would be good practice to fight with an actual demon.  
Phoebe had agreed reluctantly, not sure what training with Belthazor would look like.

It was even harder than she had imagined it would be.  
Belthazor would not let her take any breaks and wanted her to be completely focused on her training which was hard for Phoebe,  
since she had so many thoughts and worries running through her head.  
She felt like there was this dark cloud hanging over them, for now things were calm and quiet but she knew that wouldn’t last with Cole leaving the brotherhood.  
The Triad and the rest of the Underworld were not going to accept this. They would probably try to lure Cole back to the evil side.

But Cole had chosen to cut his ties with them. He had chosen her. There had been some tension between her and her sisters and Cole since he had moved in with her.  
They were still wary of him and Phoebe felt that she often ended up stuck in the middle, trying to defend Cole without upsetting her sisters too much.  
It frustrated her that they would not give him a chance. Can’t they see that he is trying? That he loves me?  
Phoebe’s thoughts were interrupted by Belthazor who told her to get up again. Phoebe sighed loudly.

”Can’t we take a break soon? We’ve been at this for an hour already and I’m sore everywhere.”

”No. We don’t have time to take it easy. We don’t know when members of the Brotherhood might show up. You need to be ready. ”

”Ok. Ok. I’m getting up. Wait.” Phoebe got back on her feet and waited for Belthazor to make a move. 

The one good thing out of all this training was that Phoebe and Belthazor had become better at reading each other.  
She had also become more used to his presence. She wasn’t afraid of him anymore and never flinched or became startled when he changed form.  
Cole did not seem to mind turning into Belthazor as much as he used to, probably because she was becoming more at ease in his presence.

She supposed she shouldn’t complain too much, after all things could be much worse.  
With both Cole and Belthazor on her side, they had a shot at winning this fight.  
As long as they stuck together and trusted each other evil could not win.


End file.
